


Chiefly Duties

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Vaginal Sex, married Hiccstrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid take a break from their duties as rulers to perform another important one.





	Chiefly Duties

“Fuck, that’s good,” Astrid breathed, bucking into Hiccup’s fingers. He hummed where his lips were pressed against her neck, kept working her clit at the same steady pace. They weren’t even undressed. They’d been talking side-by-side on the bed and had become distracted by each other’s lips. It was the middle of the day and they both had duties to get back to, but surely this counted as a duty too, right? As chieftess, Astrid had to get pregnant, and there was only one way to do that. She certainly didn’t mind it, not when her husband was so attentive to what she liked. She very much liked his hand down under her leggings, could feel them beginning to soak through with her wetness.

“Mm, Hiccup.” She took his jaw, stubbly with the beginnings of a beard, and brought his face up to hers so they could press their lips together. It was heated, passionate, open-mouthed. She trailed her hand down over his chest and stomach, pushed his long tunic up to get at what she wanted, hand landing between his legs and squeezing gently. His fingers shuddered against her for a second, and he made a noise into her mouth.

Astrid had already admitted to herself that she liked Hiccup in leather pants, liked feeling him hard through them. He’d taken to wearing them years ago to prevent chafing from dragon riding, and even now without the dragons he still wore them, had taken it into his personal style. She very much enjoyed that.

Astrid massaged him through his pants, greatly enjoying how he felt, and Hiccup had pulled out of the kiss to gasp and sigh.

“Get on your back,” Astrid ordered.

“W-wasn’t it my turn to be on top?” Hiccup asked. “If I recall last night, you-”

“Rode you till you screamed?” Astrid looked at him as innocently as possible. His hand had left her leggings, was going upwards to cup a breast. 

Hiccup swallowed hard, blushed, opened his mouth, clearly looking for words. “I, uh…”

“You’re lucky our house isn’t too close to anyone else’s,” Astrid told him. “And that we have thick walls.”

Hiccup looked embarrassed. “I-I don’t mean to be so loud. If you don’t like it, I can try to keep it in.”

Astrid squeezed again and Hiccup groaned. “You’d fail miserably. It’s alright. I’m not making fun of you.”

Hiccup smiled. “Oh, good. I can’t help it. Feels so good.”

“So we’re in agreement.” Astrid pulled her hand away, stood, and began taking off her clothes. “Tunic off, on your back.”

Hiccup did so without another protest, and once Astrid was naked she straddled him. His erection felt good through his pants. She began grinding on him, covering his crotch in her wetness, enjoying the slide of leather over her cunt and the clear feel of Hiccup’s cock underneath. 

“Oh fuck.” Hiccup bit his lower lip, took ahold of her hips, and she liked how his hands seemed to dwarf them. They were nice and calloused and rough. Thinking about his hands, Astrid grew more aroused by the thought of him fingering her. His fingers were long and attentive. 

Hiccup moved with her, rolling his hips. Astrid moaned and sighed, and Hiccup panted, a whine occasionally coming out. It was clearly becoming unbearable for him to feel such pressure on his erection while still clothed, but once she had an orgasm, Astrid would let him loose. She planted her hands on his muscled stomach, focused on moving her hips in just the right way to bring the most pleasure. Gods but the leather really did feel good against her. She was starting to come to the realization that she had a kink. 

Astrid came with a groan, desperately rocking her hips against Hiccup, spilling her juices all over his pants. Muscles clenched and unclenched and shot blazing pleasure through her. She stopped moving, let herself rest there for now, breathing hard. Hiccup’s hips were still too, giving her the time she needed. His hands moved though, gently over her stomach to her breasts, massaging and squeezing, then pinching lightly at sensitized nipples to make her gasp. She put her hands over his, leaned into him.

“Hiccup, you dirty man,” she joked.

He laughed a little. “Just performing my chiefly duties. Mind helping me with them?” He wiggled his hips, clear indication that he wanted out of his pants.

Astrid also laughed at the joke. It was funny because she’d been thinking of this as the same thing. Any excuse to have sex with Hiccup was a good one. 

Once she helped him out of his pants she was on her hands and knees with him kneeling behind her. She moaned when he teasingly dragged the head of his cock over her slit.

“Hiccup, fuck me.” No point in being vague about what she wanted.

With that he pushed into her, making her gasp. He was slow about his entrance into her body, not wanting to hurt her, but her wetness made him slide in easy. He sheathed himself completely with a groan, leaned down, planting an arm beside her. Astrid always liked how he felt in her. He was a good size.

“Wanna bet I can make  _ you  _ scream?” His voice was husky with arousal, and Astrid liked it. His other hand was running over her body, then playing with a breast. 

“Oh, want a little revenge?” Astrid teased.

Hiccup began thrusting with a grunt. “Only because it’s deserving.” The hand on her body moved down between her legs, just above where he was grinding in her. Fingers found her clit, rubbed circles in time with his hips. Pleasure cascaded through Astrid’s body and she fell onto her forearms, head down, unbraided hair hanging around her head.

“Oh,  _ dammit _ , Hiccup!”

Hiccup just moaned in response, kissing the back of her neck before biting and beginning to work a mark into her skin. Her hair could cover that: it would be fine.

Astrid moaned and undulated under Hiccup as his pace increased, his fingers keeping time with his hips. He was at the perfect angle to hit her good spot, which jabbed pleasure up into her stomach in waves of heat. The touch on her clit just made it multiply, had it thrum through her body and into her fingers and toes. She crumbled under him, was about to collapse, but he straightened and put an arm around her middle to keep her lower body up and connected to him. She loved how desperate it made him seem for it, how much he clearly wanted it and her. For some reason others assumed that Hiccup had little to no sex drive just because of his polite nature, but Astrid knew better than anyone. He was of course still thoughtful once you got him into bed, asked for feedback and consent, but he could be raw and primal too. 

Astrid knew that she was being a lot noisier than usual, but there was just no way to help it. Everything Hiccup was doing to her felt much too good.

“Hiccup! I-I’m gonna…” She couldn’t finish, pleasure rendering her tongue useless. 

Astrid hit her climax, falling apart under Hiccup’s hard thrusts and his diligent fingers. And like he’d wanted her to, she  _ did  _ scream. There was no way around it, not with something so intense. White fire shot through her nerves, set her shaking, her toes curling. He didn’t stop his movements, worked her the whole way through her orgasm until it simply became unbearable. Fingers wet with her trailed over her stomach as his movements slowed and stopped. She pressed her forehead against one arm, breathing hard.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Astrid panted. “Shit, that was excellent.” She felt lightheaded.

Hiccup gently rubbed his hands over her tingling body. He was still raging hard in her, not having reached his own climax yet.

“Can I keep going?” he asked softly.

“Just let me lay down,” Astrid told him. 

Hiccup stroked her hips. “Alright. Whatever position you like.”

Astrid ended up on her back with Hiccup nestled between her thighs. He was looking at her so intently, his pupils blown wide with lust. She took ahold of his shoulders.

“Bet you like seeing your wife all fucked out, don’t you?”

Hiccup could only nod, groaning as he settled back into her. “ _ Fuck _ .”

His movements were harsh, frantic, and it only took another minute or so for Astrid to feel him throb and release into her. He arched his back, moaning loudly, eyes shut in rapture. His body shuddered. 

Then it was complete and he laid on his back next to her, panting. For a long while neither of them spoke, just fell into relaxed breathing. Astrid’s eyes slid shut and she even began to doze.

“We should get back out there,” Hiccup said after a while, pulling Astrid from her sleepy haze. “I was talking with some of the craftsmen about what we should do about the boats. Docks seem too dangerous. An enemy can access us that way.” He chuckled. “I told them I was going home for lunch.”

“Mm. And I was talking to some of the farmers about clearing new fields. Told them the same thing.”

Silence again.

“Ah, I suppose they can wait.” Hiccup was pulling one of the furs over the both of them. Astrid rolled onto her side so she could face him, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her. He kissed her on the forehead. “Some chiefly duties are more important than others.”

Astrid smiled. “Yes they are.”


End file.
